1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device, and more particularly to a connector device for coupling or for suspending straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical connector devices for coupling or for suspending straps have been developed for coupling two straps together, and comprises a ring or loop for attaching or coupling to a lock device, and the straps are coupled to the loop and the lock device respectively, for allowing the straps to be coupled together by engaging the loop toward the lock device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,329 to Gaylord discloses one of the typical connector devices comprising a strap ring coupled to one of the straps, and a connector frame couple to the other strap, and the strap ring may be attached to the connector frame, and may be selectively locked to the connector frame with a swinging member and a tumbler.
However, the strap ring may only be coupled and secured to the lock device with the swinging member and the tumbler, but may not be used to straighten or tighten the straps, such that the length of the straps should be cut to the required or predetermined length before attaching to the strap ring and the lock device, and such that the straps may not be easily and quickly tightened and secured together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional connector devices.